


Сцена в лазарете

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли был последним человеком, которого Эггзи ожидал увидеть у своей постели</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сцена в лазарете

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

— Доброе утро, — Чарли приветственно махнул ему рукой, даже не поднимая взгляда от экрана смартфона. Эггзи ошарашенно моргнул и тут же зажмурился, пряча глаза от света ламп, кажущегося слишком ярким. Не то чтобы на самом деле они были настолько беспощадно яркими, но для Эггзи даже приглушённый свет сейчас казался убийственным. Медблок Кингсмэн вообще был не самым лучшим местом на свете, хотя казалось бы.

Эггзи тяжело сглотнул, открыл глаза, посмотрел на Чарли, всё-таки поймал его взгляд и кивком указал в сторону неизменного стакана с водой, гордо возвышающегося на тумбочке. Каждый раз при пробуждении на больничной койке агент Кингсмэн видел точно такой же стакан, и каждый раз его никак нельзя было достать самостоятельно.

Кажется, это Мерлин так мстил за то, что агент вообще подставился. Неважно.

Чарли громко фыркнул, но стакан всё же подал. И даже помог, придерживая за стеклянное дно тару с вожделенной водой. Надо же, какая забота. Эггзи почти раздумал последовать своему первому порыву запустить в Чарли чем-нибудь тяжёлым — лампой с тумбочки, например.

Ну, на самом деле Эггзи просто осознал, что сил на такие подвиги у него сейчас ни за что бы не хватило.

Воду он выпил одним мощным залпом, едва не закашлялся, а потом немного сипло спросил:

— И это всё?

— В каком смысле? — Чарли недоумевающе нахмурился. Между его бровей сама собой возникла едва заметная морщинка, а глаза стали темнее и словно больше. Это почему-то — не иначе как с обезболивающих, зудящих в венах, — показалось Эггзи привлекательным. Девчонки, наверное, залипают только так.

— «Доброе утро», и всё? Ты не хочешь выразить мне свои соболезнования? — Эггзи едва удержался от того, чтобы почесать руку — останавливал его, честно говоря, только гипс. — Спросить, например, как я себя чувствую?

Чарли очень громко и выразительно хмыкнул. Возможно, в него стоило кинуться хотя бы подушкой, всё равно у Эггзи их было слишком много.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь? — вежливо протянул Чарли, сохраняя совершенно невозмутимый вид, словно его присутствие у койки Эггзи было абсолютно естественным событием.

Хм, можно сделать ему таблички с подсказками. А вдруг научится нормально общаться?

— Прекрасно, — Эггзи неловко взмахнул перебинтованной рукой и поморщился от резкой боли, прошившей рёбра. Перетерпел приступ и траурным голосом заявил: — Я же остался жив? Значит, прекрасно.

Выражение лица Чарли чуть изменилось. Нет, он продолжал немного безразлично ухмыляться в своей обыкновенной манере, но уголки его губ всё стремились приподняться, настолько заметно, что даже Эггзи видел. Чарли сдерживал улыбку, и почему-то это было ужасно мило.

Эггзи покосился на аппараты вокруг своего ложа и кивнул сам себе — да, обезболивающих в нём сейчас было предостаточно. Тут не только Чарли покажется милым, тут и Мерлина можно посчитать своим лучшим другом и самым славным парнем на всём белом свете.

— Твой оптимизм ужасен и категоричен, — сказал Чарли с очевидно подавленной усмешкой. — Срочно избавься от него.

Эггзи улыбнулся ему так ярко и широко, как только умел. Исключительно в порядке эксперимента. И да, да — Чарли всё-таки улыбнулся в ответ. Надменности в его взгляде не поубавилось, да и вообще он по-прежнему оставался тем ещё говнюком, но этот говнюк не мог сдерживать улыбку в ответ на ироничные реплики Эггзи, а это о чём-то, да говорило.

А что, занятные новости сразу по пробуждению после наверняка чудесного спасения.

— Дай отгадаю, — Эггзи осторожно заёрзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на простынях, — ты мимо пробегал?

— По пути из Рима в Париж.

— И много раз ты прошёл мимо моей палаты по пути из Рима в Париж?

— Достаточное количество раз, чтобы застать тебя очнувшимся.

Они помолчали. Эггзи не знал, о чём думает Чарли, но он сам пытался заставить уставший и затуманенный лекарствами мозг работать — чтобы вспомнить хотя бы то, как Эггзи вообще сюда попал. И не по вине ли Чарли. И не стрясти ли с Чарли что-нибудь в качестве моральной компенсации за блядски болящие рёбра.

— У меня к тебе серьёзный и важный вопрос, — громко сказал Эггзи, отбросив в сторону бесполезные попытки думать.

Чарли поднял брови, но промолчал, очевидно, предлагая продолжить.

— У всех напыщенных задниц дома в обязательном порядке должна быть коллекция крутого алкоголя?

Чарли помедлил, моргнул, а потом снова улыбнулся — широко, с зубами, почти как нормальный человек.

— Блядь. Ты несколько часов был в коме, между прочим. И всё, что тебя интересует, это...

— Не хочешь ли ты отметить со мной моё выздоровление, — подхватил Эггзи.

Чарли выразительно приложил руку к лицу.

— Иногда я даже забываю, какой ты идиот.

— И ты мне в последнее время нравишься больше.

— Но только иногда.

Но его улыбка говорила сама за себя — Эггзи обязательно удастся попробовать какого-нибудь многолетнего коньяка из коллекции Хескетов, пусть и в сомнительной компании единственного оставшегося в живых представителя этой семьи. Неплохой стимул поскорее выбраться из объятий врачей и медсестёр.


End file.
